1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a stacked body and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
A non-volatile memory device retains data stored therein even when not powered. Two-dimensional memory devices in which memory cells are fabricated in a single layer over a substrate have reached physical limits in increasing their degree of integration. Accordingly, three-dimensional (3D) non-volatile memory devices in which memory cells are stacked in a vertical direction over a substrate have been proposed.
A 3D non-volatile memory device includes a cell region where memory cells are stacked and a peripheral region outside the cell region where circuitry configured to interface with the memory cells is formed. In other words, since the cell region and the peripheral region are defined on a single substrate, the 3D non-volatile memory device is limited in increasing its integration degree.